Peace
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Pasca pertarungan dengan Ichigo, Grimmjow melakukan perjalanan bersama Neliel. Tanpa Grimmjow sadari, timbul perasaan suka dalam dirinya. Apa saja kesulitan yang mereka hadapi & bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya? Request from Fayiyong. Read and Review?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi lagu 'Peace' juga bukan punya saya! Lagu itu hanya punya grup Depeche Mode.

**Warning!** Modified canon, Maybe OOC maybe IC (nggak tahu deh saya!), Gaya bahasa nggak baku, mungkin ada typo entah dimana.

Oneshoot GrimmNel saya yang kedua. Request dari **Fayiyong (**Gomennasai kelamaan!**)**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar GrimmNel yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Well, enjoy for read! REVIEW dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. ^-^ V

* * *

><p><strong>Peace<strong>

**Pairing** : GrimmNel, slight NnoiNel.

**Song** by : Depeche Mode

**Rated** : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **Fayiyong**

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

><p><em>Peace will come to me<em>

_Peace will come to me_

Grimmjow membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ditatapnya langit biru Las Noches yang berada di atasnya. Luka-luka di badannya terasa sedikit perih setelah pertarungannya dengan Ichigo beberapa jam yang lalu. Eh? Beberapa jam yang lalu? Entahlah. Grimmjow sendiri tak dapat mengingatnya.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia pingsan setelah pedang besar Nnoitra menghujam tubuhnya, yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini... Ia masih berada di tengah-tengah lapangan pasir di dalam kubah Las Noches, dalam keadaan terbaring. Tapi, ia tidak terbaring sendirian. Sesosok gadis kecil berjubah hijau dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau toska, tidur tertelungkup di atas perutnya.

Grimmjow berdesis sebal. Ia tak suka ada orang lain yang menindih tubuhnya. Kalau menuruti emosinya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menarik kerah baju gadis kecil itu dan menendangnya jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Namun, ia tak mau melakukannya. Selain itu tindakan yang tidak terhormat, dia juga nggak mau disamakan dengan Nnoitra yang begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh seorang gadis kecil.

Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis kecil itu dengan agak kasar. "Oi, bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hah? Ayo, bangun!" seru Grimmjow galak.

Gadis kecil itu menggeliat sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kuyu, jelas sekali kalau ia masih sangat mengantuk. Gadis kecil itu menatap Grimmjow yang masih memasang wajah angkernya dengan tatapan polosnya, sebelum ia menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya di perut Grimmjow dan berkata.

"Neliel masih ngantu~k!" tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Gadis kecil yang bernama Neliel itu telah tertidur kembali.

Badan Grimmjow gemetar saking jengkelnya, urat-urat pun sudah mulai mencuat di dahinya. _Espada_ berambut biru langit itu menarik nafas sejenak. Dia menatap lurus ke arah gadis kecil di perutnya dan berteriak.

"BANGUN~! DASAR PEMALAS! KAU PIKIR PERUTKU TEMPAT TIDUR, HAHH? CEPAT BANGUN!"

Neliel kembali menengadahkan wajahnya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar terbangun sempurna dari tidurnya. Mata _hazel_nya mengerjap-ngerjap heran ke arah Grimmjow yang masih tetap pasang muka angkernya.

"Kamu memanggil Neliel?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Ya, iyalah! Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kau dan aku?" dengus Grimmjow sebal. Neliel segera turun dari perut Grimmjow dan mengelus bagian luka di tubuh Grimmjow dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tubuhmu penuh luka," katanya masih tetap mengelus tubuh Grimmjow. _Sexta Espada_ itu membiarkan sang mantan _Tercera Espada_ menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan tangan mungilnya itu, sampai tangan itu menyentuh luka lebar berbentuk seperti sabetan celurit pada bagian bahu kirinya. "Sepertinya bagian yang ini lebih parah," ucap Neliel—yang masih dalam wujud anak kecil—dengan wajah iba.

Grimmjow menatap tajam ke arah Nel. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Tapi, lukamu sepertinya sakit," ujar Nel.

"Mau sakit atau tidak, kau pikir itu urusanmu?" tanya Grimmjow sarkastik.

Neliel menatap heran ke arah Grimmjow. "Grimmjow marah sama Neliel, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Grimmjow seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau tidak marah, boleh Neliel menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel lagi.

Grimmjow menatap aneh ke arah Neliel. "Hah? Menyembuhkanku? Memangnya kau bisa?" Grimmjow membalikkan pertanyaan Neliel dengan nada meremehkan.

Neliel tidak menjawab pertanyaan sinis dari Grimmjow. Dia membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya dan mengobati _Sexta Espada_ itu dengan 'cairan ajaib'nya. Grimmjow menatap jijik ke arah bahunya yang berlumuran 'cairan ajaib' Nel, tapi dia membiarkan gadis cilik itu mengobati lukanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, saat itu juga... perasaan damai menyelubungi lubang _hollow_ Grimmjow.

'_Biarlah, toh aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertarung melawan orang itu...'_ batin Grimmjow sambil terus memandangi Nel yang sedang mengobati lukanya. '_Setidaknya, aku ingin merasakan kedamaian di sini. Bersama gadis kecil ini,_' pikirnya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

* * *

><p><em>I'm leaving bitterness behind<em>

_This time I'm cleaning up my mind_

_There is no space for the regrets_

_I will remember to forget_

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah luka-luka Grimmjow sembuh, sang _Sexta Espada_ nampak sedang berjalan bersama Neliel di pundaknya. Di padang pasir yang luas di luar Las Noches, Neliel dapat melihat bulan sabit putih pucat di langit Hueco Mundo yang selalu diliputi malam abadi. Tak pernah ada yang berubah, tak pernah ada siang di sana. Dan tak ada apapun di sana. Sesekali, Neliel dan Grimmjow melewati beberapa batang pohon kuarsa yang sama putihnya dengan pasir-pasir Hueco Mundo dan beberapa _hollow_ kelas teri yang tidak berbahaya dari sela-sela pasir itu.

Neliel terpekur diam di pundak Grimmjow. Sesekali, gadis kecil itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut biru langit Grimmjow. Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipinya. Grimmjow yang merasa rambutnya basah oleh air mata Neliel, menurunkan gadis kecil itu di pasir dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Aku teringat... Dondochakka dan Pesche! Mereka di mana sekarang?" jawab Nel di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Mereka pasti selamat. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir pada mereka? Mereka berdua kalau tidak salah _fraccion_-mu kan?"

"Iya, tapi... Tapi, mereka semua tidak menemui Nel lagi setelah melawan Szayelaporro! Hikks, hiks!" kata Nel lagi. Butiran air mata semakin membanjiri wajah imutnya. Ia teringat kembali pada hari itu... Di mana ia kembali bertemu Nnoitra.

* * *

><p><em>Just look at me<br>I am walking of incoming  
>Look at the frequencies of which I vibrate<br>I'm going to light up the world_

**Flashback...**

_Neliel kembali dalam wujud dewasanya saat Ichigo diserang oleh Nnoitra. Dan saat melihat Nel, Nnoitra teringat kembali akan dendam lamanya pada gadis **arrancar** berambut hijau toska itu._

"_Kau kira angka di punggungmu saat ini berpengaruh padaku, Neliel? Ingatlah, **Espada** sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan Espada saat kau masih ada!" seru Nnoitra penuh keangkuhan. Mata hitam Nnoitra memandang Neliel dengan tatapan meremehkan._

_Neliel tahu, dan ingat kalau dulu... Mereka sering bertarung untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih kuat. Tentu saja Nnoitra-lah yang seringkali terlebih dahulu menantangnya. Alhasil, Nnoitra jugalah yang akhirnya kalah di tangan Neliel._

_Saat Nnoitra terjatuh ke pasir, dia tidak terima jika Nel memberinya ampunan. Ia ingin agar mereka bertarung sampai mati. Tapi Neliel malah berkata._

"_Kau yang bertarung dengan hanya mengandalkan naluri bukanlah seorang ksatria. Kau hanyalah seekor binatang buas, dan aku tidak ingin menanggung nyawa orang yang bukan ksatria."_

_Setelah berkata demikian, Nel segera meninggalkan Nnoitra yang masih kesal di tengah lapangan pasir._

_Dan sejak saat itu, Nnoitra terus berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Nel dengan segala macam cara. Karena ia tidak suka jika wanita memiliki kedudukan di atas pria. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Nnoitra bekerja sama dengan Szayelaporro dan melukai Nel dengan sangat parah sehingga Nel berubah menjadi anak kecil dan kehilangan kemampuan bertarungnya._

_Nel sangat ingat kalau sejak dulu ambisi Nnoitra tak pernah berubah... Mengalahkan Neliel, bahkan membunuhnya kalau perlu. Tapi, Nel selalu berkata kalau Nnoitra tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Karena Nnoitra lebih lemah daripada Neliel._

_Meski sebenarnya Neliel tidak pernah membenci Nnoitra, namun pemuda itu tetap bersikeras untuk membunuh Neliel. Tak peduli meski ia harus memakai cara kotor sekalipun, yang terpenting baginya adalah membunuh rival abadinya itu._

"_Kau tak perlu merasa marah, hanya karena kau lebih lemah dariku. Bukankah kita sama-sama **arrancar**?" tanya Neliel pada saat Nnoitra masih berkedudukan sebagai **Octava Espada**._

_Nnoitra tak menjawab. Dia memandangi Nel dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, dan Neliel sendiri tahu kalau pemuda itu selalu mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya. Seperti saat ini... Ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu di Las Noches._

"_Kenapa kau berhenti menghunuskan pedangmu?" tanya Nnoitra dingin. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah Neliel yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk._

_Neliel menyeringai. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menghentikan laju pedangmu?" gadis **arrancar** berambut hijau toska itu membalikkan pertanyaan Nnoitra. _

_Nnoitra berdecak. "Jangan salah paham! Aku menghentikan laju pedangmu karena melihatmu menghentikan laju pedangmu!" tukas Nnoitra setengah membentak. _

_Pemuda **arrancar** bertubuh jangkung itu kembali mengayunkan **Santa Teresa**-nya ke arah Neliel, bersiap untuk menebas gadis itu. Namun dengan secepat kilat Neliel menghindar, melompat dan membalas serangan Nnoitra dengan tebasan **Gamuza**-nya._

_Neliel mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang, namun serangan dadakan dari Nnoitra memaksanya untuk kembali menghindar. Neliel melompat menjauh dari Nnoitra, dan meletakkan pedangnya segaris dengan dadanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memegang pedang itu secara horizontal dan telapak tangan kirinya berada di belakang ujung pedangnya yang lain._

"_Sebenarnya aku enggan menggunakan ini, mengingat berat sekali untuk kembali ke wujud ini..." ucap Neliel pelan._

_Nnoitra membelalakkan mata hitamnya, da ia segera ber**-sonido** ke arah Neliel. Mencoba mencegah apa yang akan Neliel perbuat selanjutnya. Tapi, terlambat..._

"_Katakanlah, **Gamuza**!" Neliel menggumamkan dengan lantang 'mantera perobek' segel kekuatan **arrancar-**nya. _

_Dalam segejap, asap putih menutupi pandangan Nnoitra dan dari balik asap itu muncullah sosok lain Neliel. Separuh dari tubuhnya menyerupai tubuh ibex, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti centaurus wanita. Tanduk di atas kepalanya melengkung keluar, dan di bahu serta lengannya terdapat semacam pelindung yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang ksatria abad pertengahan. _

_Sebuah tombak panjang berwarna perak telah tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dan Neliel mengacungkan tombak itu lurus ke arah Nnoitra sebelum bersiap untuk melemparnya._

"_**Lanzador Verde**," ucap Neliel seraya melemparkan tombak itu ke arah Nnoitra._

_**Arrancar** bermata satu itu terlambat untuk menghindar dan tombak perak itu menusuk dan menembus bahu kiri dan pedangnya. Tubuh tinggi kurus itu terpental hingga ke salah satu pilar yang ada di lapangan pasir itu dan ambruk ke atas pasir masih dengan tombak perak milik Neliel masih tertancap di bahunya. _

"_Habislah kau, Nnoitra," ucap Neliel seraya mencabut tombak yang tertancap di bahu pemuda **arrancar** bertubuh jangkung itu._

"_Khhhh!" Nnoitra mendengus kesal. Tentu saja, karena dalam wujud **ressureccion**-nya... Neliel menjadi jauh lebih kuat daripada Nnoitra sebanyak dua kali lipat._

_Neliel tersenyum sinis. "Tapi tenang saja, Nnoitra... Aku tak akan membunuhmu," ucap Neliel seraya berbalik. Namun, secara tiba-tiba... Tubuhnya kembali menjadi anak-anak dan Nnoitra menghajarnya habis-habisan._

_Neliel pingsan, dan setelah itu... Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. _

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

><p><em>Peace will come to me<br>Peace will come to me_

Neliel masih menangis, air matanya semakin banyak bercucuran di wajah mungilnya. Grimmjow jadi merasa tidak enak hati. _Espada_ bermata _sapphire_ dan setinggi 186 cm itu mengelus topeng _hollow_ Nel dengan... Yah, tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Tapi, nggak bisa dibilang kasar juga.

"Jika kau tak mau menceritakannya, tak apa. Kau juga tak perlu khawatir. Ada aku di sini. Dan aku akan melindungimu," kata Grimmjow pelan. Neliel menatap ke arah Grimmjow dengan penuh minat. _Espada_ seberat 80 kg itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita berdua, akan meninggalkan semua ini. Kepahitan, kepedihan, penderitaan, semuanya... Lalu aku, akan mencari cara untuk memulihkan kondisimu seperti semula. Ok?"

Neliel mengangguk dengan semangat. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis. Itu adalah senyuman termanis pertama yang ia perlihatkan pada Neliel. "Kita akan hidup bersama. Tanpa penyesalan, tanpa ingatan kepedihan yang harus diingat. Sudah saatnya kita berdua mencuci kaki dari semua ini," ujar Grimmjow dengan lugas dan lancar.

Neliel terpana mendengar semua perkataan Grimmjow tadi. Sementara itu, Grimmjow buru-buru menutup mulutnya. '_Ya, ampun! Tadi aku ngomong apaan?_' pikirnya panik.

Neliel tersenyum, dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang agak ompong di beberapa tempat. "Neliel percaya kok kalau Grimm itu _arrancar_ yang baik! Hehe..." tukasnya sambil mengusap rambut biru Grimmjow dengan tangan mungilnya.

Grimmjow mendesah panjang. '_Coba kalau si Neliel nggak dalam wujud begitu. Hhh, sudah aku ajak jalan-jalan ke mana-mana, deh!_'

Mata _sapphire_ Grimmjow menatap lurus ke arah Neliel, sebelum ia akhirnya berdiri kembali dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis cilik itu. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi," ujarnya pelan.

"Iya!" sahut Neliel bersemangat seraya meraih tangan Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>I'm leaving anger in the past<br>With all the shadows that it caused  
>There is radar in my heart<br>I should have trusted from the start_

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama di tengah padang pasir putih yang terhampar luas, walau mereka sudah bosan mengarungi tempat ini ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali. Tak ada yang berubah. Pemandangan malam dengan bulan sabit putih abadi, pohon-pohon kuarsa itu, _hollow_-_hollow_ kecil... atau bahkan _adjuchas_ dan _vasto lorde_ berkeliaran di sana.

Jujur saja, mereka berdua sudah bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama sejak mereka masih berupa _hollow_ biasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menuju ke dunia manusia, kalau saja Aizen sialan itu tidak menutup akses _garganta_ untuk menuju ke dunia manusia. Grimmjow merutuk pelan. Sejak awal ia datang ke Las Noches, ia tak pernah menyukai Aizen barang sedikit pun. Tapi untuk melawannya pun ia tak punya cukup kekuatan, karena _reiatsu_ milik Aizen berada jauh di atas level Grimmjow beberapa kali lipat.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat membenci Aizen dan tak sudi berada di bawah perintahnya. Namun entah kenapa, dia malah memilih untuk mematuhinya meski dalam hatinya dipenuhi kebencian teramat sangat pada Aizen. Neliel lain soal. Gadis itu memang berada di bawah perintah Aizen, namun prioritasnya saat ini bukan lagi mematuhi Aizen. Ia harus kembali ke wujud asalnya, agar tak merepotkan orang di sekitarnya termasuk Grimmjow.

Walaupun sebelumnya Grimmjow telah berkata seperti ini padanya. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk kembali ke wujud semula. Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk melindungi diri kita berdua."

Neliel selalu percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Grimmjow, dan ia pun mencoba untuk membiasakan diri hidup berdua dengan pemuda _arrancar_ berambut biru langit itu, meski agak sulit. Grimmjow bukanlah tipe pria yang lembut. Tapi, dia juga tak pernah bersikap kasar berlebihan terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin dia nampak menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya dia tidaklah seperti itu.

Grimmjow memang terlihat kasar dan tidak pedulian, tapi buktinya dia sangat menyesali kematian para _fraccion_-nya di tangan para _shinigami_ sewaktu dia menginvasi dunia manusia karena kesal dengan laporan Ulquiorra tentang _shinigami_ bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Oh, boleh jadi dia menampik pernyataan kalau dia peduli dengan _fraccion-fraccion_-nya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia memang _benar-benar peduli_ dan memikirkan mereka.

"Grimmjow?" suara halus Nel menyentakkan lamunan Grimmjow, dan membuat mata _sapphire_ indah milik _Sexta Espada_ itu menoleh ke arah permata _hazel_ milik Nel. "Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" ucapnya berbohong. Neliel menatap Grimmjow dengan penuh arti, Grimmjow segera menarik tangan Nel dan berujar kasar. "Ayo jalan lagi! Kau tak mau mati konyol di sini, kan?"

Neliel hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Grimmjow. Susah payah Neliel mengikuti gerak kaki Grimmjow yang cepat dengan tubuh kecilnya. Padahal dengan wujud aslinya, Neliel tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam hal gerak cepat. Tapi, sekarang? !

Neliel menghela napas panjang. Dia memang harus membiasakan diri untuk memulai hidup barunya berdua dengan Grimmjow saat ini. Karena dia yakin, pria itu mampu melindungi hidup mereka berdua. Grimmjow pun nampaknya berpendapat demikian. Dia harus bisa melupakan semua bayangan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan saat ia masih menjadi bawahan Aizen beberapa waktu lalu dan saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah... bertahan hidup dan menjalani hidup baru bersama Neliel.

* * *

><p><em>Just look at me<em>  
><em>I am a living act of holiness<em>  
><em>Giving all the positive virtues that I possess<em>  
><em>I'm going to light up the world<em>

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Apakah para _shinigami_ itu berhasil mencapai tujuannya? Apakah 'Aizen-sama'-nya berhasil dikalahkan oleh para _shinigami_ itu? Grimmjow selalu memikirkan hal itu ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Neliel.

Lalu bagaimana dengan saingannya, Ulquiorra? Grimmjow memang lebih lemah daripada _Cuatro Espada_ itu, tapi bukan berarti _pesquisa_-nya lebih lemah. Ia bisa merasakan—walau samar-samar—bahwa _reiatsu_ milik saingannya itu telah lenyap.

Grimmjow memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sesungguhnya dia ingin dia sendiri yang melawan pemilik _Murcielago_ itu, dan mengalahkannya dengan segenap kemampuan yang dia punya.

Bukan menang-kalah yang dia harapkan. Hanya pembuktian diri, bahwa dia sangat kuat. Bahwa Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez layak dianggap sebagai lawan yang seimbang bagi sang _Cuatro Espada_.

Tampaknya Neliel dapat menangkap semua kegalauan hati sang _Sexta Espada_. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menggenggam lembut tangan Grimmjow, dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk pria berambt biru langit itu.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Neliel dan terpana dengan senyuman lembut nan polosnya Neliel. Terlebih ketika gadis kecil itu berujar dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

"Tenang saja, Grimmjow. Kelak, kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada apa-apa yang pernah kita miliki dan kita dapat."

Pemuda _arrancar _berambut biru langit itu merasakan sensasi aneh pada lubang _hollow_-nya. Hangat. Kehangatan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika disembuhkan oleh Orihime Inoue. Tanpa sadar, bibir Grimmjow membentuk seulas senyum. Ia merasakan dirinya adalah _hollow_ yang paling bahagia dan paling beruntung saat ini.

Grimmjow memegang erat tangan Neliel. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah akan berakhir di mana, mereka sendiri tak peduli. Asalkan mereka bisa tetap merasakan kedamaian seperti ini, berapa pun lamanya waktu yang terlewati tidak masalah. Asalkan mereka tetap bersama.

* * *

><p><em>Peace will come to me Just wait and see<em>  
><em>Peace will come to me<em>  
><em>It's meant to be<em>  
><em>Peace will come to me<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>  
><em>Peace will come to me<em>  
><em>It's inevitability<em>

Perdamaian akan tetap hadir bagi mereka yang ingin merasakan ketenangan hidup. Walau begitu berat hidup yang dijalani, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka yakin dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Grimmjow dan Neliel kini memulai hidup baru mereka di dunia manusia. Meski sulit, namun mereka tetap berusaha untuk menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Dengan _gigai_ yang mereka sewa dari Kisuke Urahara, mereka berjuang untuk menikmati hidup.

Karena mereka percaya, dengan apa yang mereka jalani saat ini... kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang akan datang. Dan masa depan yang cerah pun akan menyambut mereka dengan baik, itu pasti!

**The End**

Huwaaa, maaf Aline-han! Keiknya Songfic yang nih nggak nyambung banget! Inilah hasil setahun _Nee_ ngubek-ngubek **Gaia Library**-nya Raito Sonozaki! Huhuhu, maaaffff! TToTT (nangis gulung-gulung) Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan, _minna_-ha~n!

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya? TTwTT

Kalau fic ini benar-benar bikin pusing kalian, tolong segera beritahu saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya segera. Saya hanya ingin menampilkan fic ini apa adanya sekemampuan saya. TTATT

Bolehkan saya meminta kritik dan saran kalian lewat REVIEW? Saya harap dengan semua saran dari kalian, saya bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik daripada yang ini.

TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT, YOOOO!

(masang bendera besar bertuliskan **Love Bleach Forever!**)


End file.
